Echo and Narcissist
by Fumiko Koizumi
Summary: Mikan sakura a beautiful nymph is put under a spell of goddes imai for destracting her for the escape of lord nogi. she is only able to get the last word but falls in love with a prince . how ever will it end?oneshot!


Echo and narcissist

Heyaa! This is just a one shot and I kinda changed it up from its original folk tale echo and narcissist but I heard the story of these heartbroken lovers from my lit class~ and I when I heard how the characters acted and how they looked like I thought of GA right away! And I just have to get the story up to show!  
sorry I talk too much~ but yeah tell me how it is please I'm only 13 so don't go hard on me and say it's a piece of *beep*

summary:

Mikan sakura is a distraction for the god nogi and is under a spell from goddess imai.  
she falls in love with the narcissist natsume hyuuga a human prince.

characters:

mikan sakura: a simple nymph. She was used as a distraction for the king.

natsume hyuuga: a human prince who was lost from his group of body guards. He is a major narcissist.

Ruka Nogi: the god of the gods nogi. He regularly runs off from heaven andhis wife to the refuge of earth.

Hotaru Imai: goddess imai blackmails the god nogi. A rather crude emotionless deity.

misaki harada: the goddess of love that helps mikan.

AN: ON WITH THE STORY!

it was such a beautiful peaceful day on earth. The sky was cloudless and not a hint of darkness and animals were out and about, all mystical beings were cheerful and social the plants were blooming with beauty. A more mystical being the king of the gods was the cause of all this peace. He had blonde hair that was like gold and azure orbs that looked like the deepest depths of the sea his attire was a white as snow toga, brown sandals and a flower made skin was rather fair and he was sitting on a boulder with many nymphs entertaining him.

Then a beautiful nymph by the name of mikan sakura approached the god. With confident steps as her honey like hair swayed and bounced with each step she took. She with a voice like bells said very sweetly "the goddess imai is close to the area lord nogi." Her hazel eyes looked as if she saw something horrible but still had that assertive aura surrounding her.

the god nogi very seriously said "dearest nymph I can sense her being is close but I would I be bold as to ask you to be my diversion from the goddess imai?"  
mikan shook her haid slightly and said " of course not lord nogi. Your wish is my command my lord."  
with a grunt he had his nymphs evacuate the area and he left back to heaven to act like nothing has ever happened.

Mikan was the only one around waiting for the queen's arrival so she could distract the goddess for her lord nogi. Moments later of mikan singing her beautiful song called comus.  
"That day I oft remember when from sleep

I first awaked, and found myself reposed

Under a shade on flowers, much wondering where

And what I was, whence thither brought, and how

Not distant far from thence a murmuring sound

Of waters issued from a cave, and spread

Into a liquid plain, then stood unmoved

Pure as the expanse of heaven; I tither went

With unexperienced thought, and laid me down

On the green bank, to look into the clear

Smooth lake that to me seemed another sky.

As I bent down to look, just opposite

A shape within the watery gleam appeared,

Bending to look on me. I started back;

It started back; but pleased I soon returned,

Pleased it returned as soon with answering looks

Of sympathy and love. There had I fixed

Mine eyes till now, and pined with vain desire,

Had not a voice thus warned me: 'What thou seest,

What there thou seest, fair creature, is thyself;"

but her song was silenced by a dark atmosphere. When she sings she closes her eyes and when she opened them she beheld a woman with short dark hair and violet orbs with fair skin she also noticed that animals have left and that the plants that once flourished with beauty were closed or dead.

The woman was wearing a black tunic and black sandals with a golden crown on the top of her head.  
she approached mikan and with each step she took it made mikan cringe. Mikan acted like her normal self and said "why hello there your majesty! How could I be of service your majesty?" her radiant smile brought some flowers to life but they instantly died when cruel words were spat from the goddess imai.  
"don't use such tone with royalty such as i! and don't play coy with me damn wench! I know that you have been with his majesty nogi!" her words were like daggers to mikan.

mikan replied with " I apologize your majesty. Lord nogi has not been here at all." Her face was more  
filled with a false sense of sadness. "you shall pay for your impudence! I can tell when your lying. Nobody can lie to a being as I with such power to see through people like a glass!"  
"please your majesty no!"mikan's expression was frantic and scared but imai's was more superior and emotionless.  
with "the nymph mikan sakura is here by put under the spell of repeating the sounds of anything and anyone." Mikan frantically yelled "no your majesty! I'm begging you!"

the goddess emotionlessly said "I'm sorry nymph but it is your own fault for lying to a god."  
mikan repeated the queen's words "own fault"  
when the queen heard mikan repeat her words she said "your under the curse of forever being only an echo. And shall never have the first word but always the last. " And the goddess left earth leaving the nymph cry but not making a sound.

Mikan went deep into the forest and stayed there not wanting to hear her voice say the last words of another. Until a young man unconsciously walked past mikan saying "hello is anybody here?" his voice was rather smooth and deep and mikan replied with a silent "here"  
the man known as natsume hyuuga the son of a nymph and a fire god was confused and said "come to me! Come!" mikan repeated "come!" natsume said "why do you shun me?" she repeated his words.

he said "let us join one another!" she repeated his words more hastily and anxious voice and dashed for the prince but was pushed away by the prince and he said "I would rather die than have you touch me!"  
she repeated through her tears "touch me!" and she reached out her hand for him.  
he simply brushed her off and strode off.

mikan cried silently for no sound ever came out. Mikan died from depression of her unrequited love.

the goddess misaki felt sorry for mikan and cast a spell on natsume for his cruelty. His punishment was unrequited love also.

Natsume was quenched and found a peaceful spring and looked into the clear water.  
he saw a beautiful being and he said "beautiful maiden! Embrace me!" he reached for the maiden but only made the water blurred. He kept attempting to get the maiden that was only his reflection but slowly died at the spot from thirst and hunger.

all the ghosts of nymphs felt sorry for the two and decided to bury them properly but never found their bodies. They only found a flower. Purple on the insides and white on the leaves. Which we now call the narcissist flower keeping natsume's memory alive. And you can still hear mikan repeating your words.

\

\

\

\  
V  
(fin~)

so what did you think? I'm so happy I finally got this story over with! Its just been irken me lately! xD but yeah review it and tell me what you thought and send me a message on something I can write about. I'm pretty blank right now~ I'll get back to you. So bye bye now! Have a nice day people!


End file.
